


denouement

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [21]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Betrayal, Episode Related, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: The final moments of the penultimate episode, "The End of the World," done with fairy tale illustrations in mind.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Series: Fanart & Comics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	denouement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoshbygolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/gifts).




End file.
